1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device field, and more particularly to a multiband printed antenna adapted for 4G communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of high-tech communication industry, a mobile communication is used more and more widely. Particularly, the 4G communication becomes more and more popular. Therefore, for an antenna of a communication device, such as mobile phone, notebook and so on, the requirement of using the bands is more and more high.
However, at present, for the application and the popularization of a built-in antenna, the built-in antenna has not a high currency in the market due to the limitations of the number of the band and the cost of manufacture. But the built-in antenna is a necessary trend, so the antenna having a low design cost and being built-in the communication device has been become a development trend of the antenna industry.
Hence, it urgently needs a multiband printed antenna, which is adapted for 4G communication and has a low cost, to solve the above question.